


The Cosmos Prevail

by rmowens



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottoming from the Top, Brief Violence, Emotions, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, man tears, no Maria bashing, unintentional exhibitionism, unintentional spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: Alex begged “You trusted me once. Just one more time. I’ll earn it back again.” Maria watched as Alex reached down and grabbed Michael’s hand, wrapping it in his own two. His earnest sincere brown eyes bearing into Michael’s as she saw the skepticism in them crumble into hope, if not complete trust. “I promise. No more running.”Maria watches Alex win Michael back.





	The Cosmos Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but after three months of start/stop work on it, I decided to get it off my plate and just throw it out there for everyone to read.
> 
> It started out so angsty and angry and morphed into a big ole sob and mush fest. 
> 
> Please suspend belief and don't question that a bar's full parking lot at 1:00 a.m. wouldn't have people coming and going. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Maria heard them before she saw them. Barely. It was 1:00 a.m. and darkness covered Roswell like a blanket. The moon, stars and neon of the Pony were the only things to light her small corner of the world. She exited her bar, eager to take a break from all the drunks before Michael came to pick her up in an hour after she shuts it down for the night. Her eyes began to acclimate to the black as her ears strain to hear two familiar voices coming from the far end of the full parking lot. 

“Fuck you Alex!” She heard Michael shout right before she heard a punch land on someone’s jaw. She winced at the sound and squinted her eyes, recognizing the two men fighting. Her eyes were almost fully adjusted to the dark now and she could see her boyfriend of three months standing next to his ancient truck, eyes wide and wet, fists clenching, his entire body tense. She could see her boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend, and her ex-best friend, crouched in the sand, looking resigned but desperate as he clutched his face and looked up at Michael.

"You have no right!" Michael continued, sounding cold and distant yet agonized at the same time. "Not anymore." He added more calmly.

She began to move towards them, determined to break up the fight, but Alex moved quicker. He jumped up, grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him. “Please Michael.” She heard Alex plead with a tremor in his voice. “I’m so sorry for….for all the times I’ve hurt you. Or that you’ve been hurt because of me.” Michael shook his head in protest but Alex pressed on. “We can’t change the past, but I was serious when I said I was done running. That you are my family...my home.” Alex’s fingers cautiously twined in Michael’s curls, a silent plea to believe him. 

“I want you Guerin… Michael. I wanna be with you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything.” She heard Michael’s puff of air escape his mouth in shock. She knew him well enough to know that he didn’t think anyone loved him except Isobel. Not even Max. Not even her. Especially not Alex. Not after everything.

Alex continued “I’m not giving you up this time.” Then he beamed a sad smile at Michael’s face. “Like you said…we’re cosmic.”

Michael’s silent tears shone silver on his cheeks in the moonlight as Alex began to brush gentle kisses all over Michael’s face. Maria’s heart hammered in her chest as she continued to stay hidden behind a car. “No, no, no Michael” she internally begged. “Don’t do it.” 

And he didn’t. At first. He stood rigid as Alex’s lips ever so softly caressed his lips and cheeks. Alex pressed himself against her boyfriend, his hands on faded blue-jean covered hips as he maneuvered them against the side of the truck bed. As the sound of her pumping blood rushed through her ears, she saw that Michael’s body relaxed with each kiss, with each soft whisper into his ear that she couldn’t hear. His eyes fluttered shut and he stretched his neck to the side as Alex nudged his face there, allowing Alex’s mouth unrestricted access to his skin. She saw his breathing hitch and his hands hover over Alex’s hips like he was desperately trying to resist the temptation to touch something forbidden. She saw him slipping away from her. 

She was frozen. Too shocked to move. Too scared of what she was going to see, but too immobilized to do anything about it. 

Alex took the opening to crowd against Michael, pressing his pelvis into Michael’s. Her boyfriend reacted to the other man’s touch instantaneously. It was like Alex flipped a switch. A fire was lit in Guerin’s eyes and his mouth set in a determined line as his hands, no longer hesitant at his sides, grabbed Alex’s ass over his jeans and pressed their bodies together, slotted his thigh between Alex’s legs and began to grind hard and rough. Alex’s eyes rolled back as he involuntarily dropped his head against Michael’s chest, a moan of “Fuck! Guerin!” rolling from his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck to hold on as Michael’s body aggressively and greedily pushed against him, both men beginning to travel through the sand the more Michael ground and thrust into him, trying desperately to feel more through two layers of denim. 

Both of their mouths and necks were becoming red and swollen with each kiss, each bite, each suckle, each nip and each lick; some of the red blotches already beginning to turn a pretty shade of purple.

Suddenly, and without warning, Michael reached both of his hands down the back of Alex’s jeans and underwear, and with a firm grip on his ass, used the leverage to spin them around, slamming Alex’s back against the truck. 

Maria continued to look on, hurt and pissed and jealous as Michael showed a passion with Alex he’d never shown with her. Their sex had always been amazing. Probably the best she’d ever had if she was honest with herself. He was gentle, enthusiastic and yes, passionate, but this…this was something different. 

This was frantic, desperate, violent, animalistic. 

She watched as Alex’s fingers snaked into Michael’s curls and pulled. He used the hair as a sort of rein, Michael’s head going whichever direction he tugged. Michael obscenely moaned and cursed as Alex yanked, allowing him to suck and bite at wherever he wanted. Right now he wanted Michael’s lips. 

Maria’s own lips quivered as she spied Alex’s teeth nip and tug at Michael’s mouth, then run his tongue along lips and chin to soothe the sting. Her own tongue developed a phantom throb as she watched theirs dance together. Each darting into and out of the other’s mouth. All the while their hands were gluttonously grabbing and squeezing at each other. She could see the same pretty shade of purple bruises that had formed on their mouths and necks already forming on the hard muscled flesh of their arms under their t-shirt sleeves. Marking each other on purpose, she knew.

She briefly wondered if Michael would try to explain them away to her later. 

Then, seemingly losing patience with grinding, Alex reached down and unbuttoned Michael’s jeans and unceremoniously shoved his hand inside the now loosened pants. 

She knew the second Alex’s hand wrapped around Michael’s cock because Michael cursed Alex’s name in a moan loud enough to make the coyotes howl. She felt hot envy rush through her as Alex’s white teeth flashed in a smirk against Michael’s mouth. 

“I wanna taste you Guerin. Help me down.”

And just like that, without any embarrassment or fuss, Michael held his hands out for Alex to grip as he carefully got on his knees, his jeans getting dusty as he settled. It was jarring for Maria to see a moment of tenderness and vulnerability in what she considered sexual chaos.

And too, just like that, without any preamble, with Michael’s jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles, Alex took Michael down his throat in one smooth motion. And for the first time tonight, she watched as Alex was the one whose hair got pulled. 

She listened to the vulgar slurps and smacks and gags from Alex and the desperate moans and curses and the reverent “Oh God Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex.” chants from Michael.

Michael’s legs wobbled beneath him. He leaned over Alex’s head to brace his hands against the side of his truck to avoid collapsing. In doing so, he changed the angle and gave Alex better access to his testicles. Maria watched as Alex sucked one into his mouth, his fingers traveling under Michael’s taint to his hole. She watched as Alex circled the pucker teasingly. She watched as Michael’s fingers turned white where he gripped the truck bed as Alex grazed him. She watched as Alex pulled his index finger away, put it in his mouth as he looked up at Michael through dark eye lashes, coat it with his spit and then drag it back over the sensitive spot and gingerly slip it in.

With Alex’s face buried in his pubic hair and with Alex’s finger up his ass, she watched as her boyfriend shot his load down his ex-boyfriend’s throat. And Alex took it all, everything Michael had to give, he took. 

Neither moved. Gasping and exhausted. Michael had one arm out in front of his body, hand bracing himself on the truck bed and the other, his formerly fucked up hand, the fingers gently carding through Alex’s hair as Alex kept his face buried against Michael’s pelvis, his face smushed into the curly hair surrounding Michael’s cock, letting himself get his breath back. He left his finger still slowly and gently pulsing into Michael.

She thought it was over. That she should try to slink back to the Pony. Have a shot or maybe 20. But then Michael’s raspy whisper interrupted her plans. 

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” 

“Fuck me?”

Both Alex’s and Maria’s heads shot up, not only at the request, but at the lonely and hopeful voice attached to it. 

Michael held out his hands once again and Alex carefully removed his finger from Michael’s hole took them in his own as Michael gently pulled him up. Neither shy about touching despite where Alex’s finger had just been. Once he was standing and stable, Alex’s hand cupped Michael’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

Michael toed off his boots and kicked off the jeans from around his ankles and whispered “truck bed” in response. 

He pulled the latch for the gate and made sure it gently landed flat then helped Alex up and in. 

“You know what I want” Michael commented seriously as he handed an old, ratty, yet clean, blanket to Alex. Alex’s face took in the blanket with an almost reverent look. He grinned at the sight of it and ran his fingers over the worn fabric lovingly. He looked up at Michael with recognition in his eyes. They shared a look between them. Obviously there was a story with the blanket she wasn’t privy too. Just one more thing that deeply connected them that she wasn’t able to compete with. 

As Alex made himself comfortable, his back leaning against the truck’s cabin, his legs spread out in front of him, Michael opened the passenger side door and dug around in the glovebox until he found what he was looking for. Naked from the waist down, he hopped into the truck bed, half-hard again, and held up a bottle of lube and a condom for Alex to see. 

Alex nodded and then pulled his shoes, jeans and underwear off, leaving his shirt on to match Michael’s state of undress. 

Michael straddled Alex’s lap which meant she could now only see them from the torso up. And while she couldn’t see what was happening behind the metal walls of the truck bed, she didn’t have to guess to know that Alex’s fingers were buried in Michael’s ass. 

She knew this because Michael’s forehead was resting against Alex’s as he whimpered each time the muscles in Alex’s arm flexed, his fingers inside of her boyfriend, stroking and opening. But She and Alex’s attention both sharpened with Michael’s whines of pleasure morphed into a grunt of pain. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Alex reassured as his arm stopped flexing. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. 

Michael’s forehead never left Alex’s when answering. “Yeah…it’s just been a long time since we’ve done this.”

There was a beat of silence. “You haven’t….” Alex began hesitantly, “with anyone?...” he trailed off, leaving unspoken all of Michael’s potential hook ups, flings, lovers….Maria.

“Only you.” Michael whispered. “Only ever you.” 

Alex kissed him for that. Maria’s sadness only grew. She’d tried to be intimate with him in that way and he had always distracted her or politely declined. Now she knew why. 

Michael had reserved that part of himself only for Alex. 

“Keep going” Michael whispered to Alex. 

Maria had expected it to be frantic and rough and almost violent like it was before. Assuming that was the dynamic of their relationship, in and out of bed. But somewhere between the blow job and this, they’d become sweet and careful with each other. Like they hadn’t just bruised and marked and bit at each other just five minutes ago. “This” she thought “was their dynamic.” Rough and painful and hurtful and gentle and considerate and adoring all rolled into one. 

She watched as Alex lifted his hand and re-coated three of his fingers with fresh lube, then lower his wrist back down. The muscles in his arm began to flex again and not long after, Michael whimpers started back up. A sound she’d never, ever, heard him make before tonight. She hadn’t known he was capable of sounding needy like that. 

And soon after that, Michael’s whimpers turned into muffled moans as he moved his forehead from Alex’s and buried his face in crook of the other man’s neck. Maria saw that Michael’s body was now slowly rocking back onto Alex’s fingers. Her boyfriend’s own fingers gripped the sleeves of Alex’s t-shirt as he began to fuck himself on another man’s hand. In a truck bed. In the packed parking lot of her bar. Under the stars where anyone and everyone could see them. Where she could catch them. Too wrapped up in each other, neither cared. 

She cared. She cared a lot. 

But when Michael’s moaning and whining turned into his orgasm sound, a sound she did in fact know well by now, a beautiful, deep keening noise which came from deep within his core, Alex cradled his head against his neck, running his fingers through those curls that she now knew never belonged to her, and very gently and softly murmured in his ear “I got you Michael. I’m here. I got you.” as he was lost in his pleasure, shivering through the aftershocks of his second orgasm of the night.

They sat there like that for a couple of minutes. Michael resting against Alex, letting his breathing stabilize as Alex ran his hands over Michael’s back in soothing circles and kissed his temple and nuzzled his head against Michael’s. And deep down, past all of the hurt and anger and sad realization, she could admit the picture was breathtakingly beautiful. 

When it appeared that Michael was recovered, without speaking, he lifted his head from Alex’s neck and then ever so slightly lifted his body from Alex’s in order to reach down between them. Alex’s breath caught and he softly moaned as Michael stroked him and prepped him with the condom and more lube. He braced himself with both hands on Alex’s shoulders and Alex guided him with both hands on his waist. He began to sink onto Alex. 

They both moaned at the sensation, their breaths becoming shallow. Michael’s eyes rolled and his head slammed back against nothing but the night air as he paused to adjust. But Alex gently grabbed the sides of Michael’s face, moving his head up so they could lock eyes. His thumb caressed Michael’s cheek as he whispered,

“No hiding anymore. No more running” He reiterated “I’m here. I got you.” He paused, as if collecting himself. His voice cracking when saying “I want to see you….and I…I want you to see me too….See everything.”

Maria saw Michael’s eyes glaze over at the words. His own hands reached out to Alex’s face, matching each other’s hold, but Michael’s thumb grazed over Alex’s bottom lip instead of his cheek. 

“I’ve always seen you Alex. And no matter what, I’ve never looked away.”

And then Michael lowered himself slowly and purposefully and fully onto Alex, both looking into each other’s faces the entire time. “No, not faces” Maria thought. “Souls.” 

She could see tears start to breech Alex’s eyes and Michael only shook his head as if to say “don’t cry baby” before wiping them away with his thumb and brushing his lips against Alex’s. The kiss grew from a gentle caress of lips to a hungry dance as Michael began to move. He slid and thrust and ground against Alex desperately. She saw a little of the urgency from before return as Alex gripped Michael’s ass, his fingers digging to the flesh of the flexing cheeks. Now it was Alex’s turn to whimper and whine as Michael staked his claim. 

Even Maria knew he wasn’t going to last long. Michael had already had two orgasms and Alex used his stubbornness and determination to give him that pleasure without taking anything for himself, but now was his turn he wasn’t going to hold back anymore. 

He put his hands on Michael’s shoulders, motioning for him to stop and rise just a bit. Michael followed his lead and when Alex had enough room, he braced his foot and his prosthetic foot against the truck bed, his arms beneath him, also braced on the truck. Michael instinctively put his hands on the roof of the truck cabin and when Michael nodded at him, Alex used the leverage of his feet to piston his hips into Michael. Michael immediately screamed in pleasure at the pounding while Alex began to grunt and moan at the new speed and angle. 

Soon, she could see Alex’s arms start to shake with the effort of keeping himself and Michael up. She heard him beg breathlessly. “Michael. Oh God. Guerin.” He panted between thrusts. 

“Let go Alex.” Michael, also breathless, encouraged. “You can let go.” And then echoed Alex’s earlier words “I’m not going anywhere” as he moved a hand from the roof of the truck’s cabin to Alex’s hair and both stroked and tugged it. Alex let go. 

Maria then learned Alex’s orgasm sounds as his arms and legs collapsed beneath him when he released into Michael and the condom. And just like Alex held Michael after his pleasure, Michael held Alex. 

He carefully slid up and off of Alex, each whimpering at the loss, gently rolled the soiled condom from Alex, tossed it to the side of them, then settled back down straddling Alex’s lap, gathered Alex’s boneless body against him, held his head against his chest, rested his chin on top of Alex’s hair and rubbed his back as Alex had done for him. The entire time, Alex’s grip on the hem of Michael’s t-shirt was like a vice.

They stayed like that for a matter of minutes before Alex whispered. “We should get dressed, before someone leaves the bar and sees us.”

“Too late” Maria thought dejectedly. 

“Oh” she heard Michael huff out, also dejectedly.

He began to leave Alex’s lap, standing up in the truck bed as his now soft cock hung between his legs against the backdrop of the moon lit sky.

“Yeah…yeah, we wouldn’t want that.” He added a little bitterly. 

Alex, still sitting, moved to grab Michael’s hand and sighed. “I didn’t mean…” he began. 

Michael’s voice was clear as he firmly but gently pushed Alex away. “I can’t keep doing this Alex. Why can’t you understand that?” The passion and love she’d witnessed earlier now seemed to be replaced with regret and hurt.

“I do understand Guerin.” Alex respond calmly. “And I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought we should get dressed and then lie down to be more comfortable.” 

“Oh” Michael uttered again. This time sounding slightly embarrassed.

“I get it, why you would think that’s what I meant.” Alex said gently and apologetically. They both knew what Michael’s assumption had been.

“I know I fucked up. So many times.” She heard the agony in Alex’s voice as he slowly moved toward Michael as he sat back down, back into his space, his hands shaking, restraining himself from grabbing Michael again. “I thought I was protecting you. From my dad.” Michael scoffed and looked away. Alex’s voice broke. 

“From me.” He confessed. 

Michael’s eyes shot back up to Alex’s face. “But really I was just scared and stupid and weak.”

He reached his palm up to cup Michael’s cheek and Michael melted into the contact immediately, his eyes closing at the feel of Alex’s skin on him. Alex continued.

“You were stronger than me. You fought for us. Every time I came running back to you then ran away from you after I got what I needed…” Maria could hear the shame in his voice as his sentence trailed off and Michael opened his eyes at the cliffhanger. 

“It’s my turn to fight for us Michael.” She could see the wet glimmer gather in Michael’s eyes. 

Alex begged “You trusted me once. Just one more time. I’ll earn it back again.” Maria watched as Alex reached down and grabbed Michael’s hand, wrapping it in his own two. His earnest sincere brown eyes bearing into Michael’s as she saw the skepticism in them crumble into hope, if not complete trust. “I promise. No more running.”

Alex, not finished saying nearly everything he’s wanted to say for the past 10 years, leaned up to rest his forehead against Michael’s. “I’m so fucking in love with you Guerin. The pain was bearable with you so far away. I could bury myself in work, tell myself you were better off without me.” 

Michael’s hands moved to squeeze Alex’s waist as he shook his head against Alex’s. “I wasn’t. I’m not” Michael’s voice was so low Maria could barely hear it. 

Alex kissed his lips, his forehead never leaving Michael’s. “I know that now. Being this close to you. Seeing you every day but not being able to touch…” Alex ran his fingers across Michael’s ribs, skimming over the soft fabric of his well-worn t-shirt. Michael shivered. 

“Not being able to kiss you” He chastely brushed his lips over Michael’s. “Or talk to you with you right there in front of me, killed me every day.”

“Me too” Michael sighed against Alex’s mouth.

They each sat there in each other’s arms, processing everything happening between them. Maria’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as she stood watching them, still hidden behind some random car merely feet away from them. Michael wasn’t fighting it anymore. He didn’t want to move on from Alex anymore. He didn’t want her at all anymore. He hadn’t even remembered or mentioned her this entire time.

But it seemed Alex had one last thing to get off his chest and his words shattered the silence around them.

“Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna marry you.”

Michael’s head shot up, his eyes wide and stunned.

“I wanna have a family with you. I wanna grow old with you.”

Michael surged and kissed Alex firmly and gently. It was a sweet kiss. Different from the ones she had seen tonight. Still passionate and loving, but different. Hopeful, she realized. 

When they pulled apart, Michael’s hands still on Alex’s face, he smiled a smile she had never seen before. “Sweet” she thought again. It was the sweetest smile she’d ever seen Michael smile. It was crooked and peaceful and sweet and adoring and directed right at Alex. 

Alex’s eyes teared up at that smile and smiled his own sweet smile back. She had no clue that Alex was crying because it had been 10 years since he’d seen that exact smile right after their first kiss. And he thought he’d never see it again. She had no clue that they felt as light as they had felt since that beautiful day in the tool shed before it turned into their waking nightmare. She had no clue that they were planning a future each had secretly fantasized about while trying to get by day to day in their respective lives. 

What she did know what this. She deserved someone that would smile at her like that and Michael Guerin was not that someone. And Maria, with her beautiful soul and unbreakable spirit, walked away from the two men she most loved in this world, saddened at her loss, but at peace knowing Michael and Alex were meant to be. She knew, in her intuitive wisdom, that was what the universe wanted. And the Universe always wins.


End file.
